Waiting in Vain: Autozam
by Raijutei no Mougenjou
Summary: He left to Cephiro... She waited... She prayed... Will he return? Will he forget his promise? Her heart? EagleOC. Read and Review.. ENJOY!


**Author's Note:**

**Hi! I was inspired of Eagle's overly handsome and angelic face... hell i think i've fallen for this knight... Please Read and Review... Thanks.

* * *

****Disclaimer:**

**I do not own EAGLE VISION or MAGIC KNIGHTS.

* * *

**

**_Autozam: Back in your Arms_**

**Characters:**

Atasha Cell

Eagle Vision

Geo Metro

Zazu

Lantis Sol

Hikaru Shidou

**_Eagle Vision_** is the first commander of the Autozam, commands the NSX, Autozam's Battleship and pilots FTO, Autozam's first class Mashin. He is considering the most skillful leader of the country and their crowned prince. Autozam is a country run by machines and electricity. Mechanical energy is what the country needs however, everyone knows that mechanical energy is only limited and they need mental energy to maintain Autozam and that is why eagle lead the expedition to the almost destroyed Cephiro to invade the said country and use its famous mental energy to revive Autozam.

**_Atasha Cell_** is the second commander of Autozam. Commands NCX, Autozam's investigation ship and pilots BTO, the second best Mashin in Autozam. She is considering the only female aboard the battleships and Mashin's. She grew up with Eagle, learning the same things as him being one of the richest and she is the Princess of Autozam. She is secretly in love with Eagle, and only Lantis bear witness her hardship in falling in love with a man who treats her only as a friend. She and Lantis get along very well.

"Are you leaving?" a soft female voice said.

"I need to... Autozam needs the Mental Energy that only Cephiro has."

"But how about Lantis-kun… you'll be betraying him…"

"I can't do anything else… Autozam is far more important… I hope you do understand."

Atasha shook her head. "I can't…"

"Atasha…"

"Eagle… I can't understand why you need to go by yourself, I am second in command, and you're asking me to stay here… do I look like I am a guard…" she said her voice hurt.

Eagle smiled. "Of course not, you don't look like a guard or I am saying that you are a guard… what I am saying is… you stay here and wait for my arrival… just how a wife waits for her husband's return…"

Atasha blushed. "But I hate waiting… and you know that… I want to be beside you…"

"Stubborn aren't we… just like what Lantis said… you are too stubborn to rule this country… you get what you want… but this is no game… this is an expedition that may not make it… I may not return…"

"The more I want to come and be with you… I can not stand here and watch by the windows waiting for someone who isn't sure of returning…"

"That is the main reason I am asking you to stay… if you are here… waiting for me… then I have a reason to return… do you understand?" he said and cupped Atasha's face.

A tear escaped in her eyes, Eagle wiped it with his fingers.

"I hate it when you cry…"

"I hate it when you leave…"

"I'll be back"

"I trust you… please… be safe and don't be reckless…"

"Aa…"

"Dot over fatigue yourself… I am not there to scold you… well, I put Geo in charge of that thing," she said with a pout.

"Hai… Okaa-sama" Eagle answered with a smile and kissed her forehead.

The journey of NSX to Cephiro has begun, leaving Atasha to command the people who remained in Autozam. Her heart goes with Eagle every night she prays and prays for his safety.

The Cephiro expedition is through. They failed. Eagle died but revived by Hikaru's prayer. Although they failed conquering Cephiro, Master Mage Clef promised to help Autozam in rebuilding new source of Mental and Mechanical energy.

"I have a question…" Hikaru asked.

"That is?" clef answered.

"When I wish of Eagle's resurrection, Rayearth said that my will wasn't enough because my heart belongs to someone else… then I saw a girl… a very beautiful girl praying, I heard her calling Eagle's name and begging the gods to keep him safe and bring him back to her… I can't understand… who's that girl… is it her will that brought Eagle back?"

"I don't know Hikaru… could it be that somewhere in the other worlds there lies a woman with a strong will just like yours…" Clef asked.

"It was possible…" Lantis said he looked at Hikaru.

"What does this girl look like? Is she from Cephiro…?"

Hikaru looked at him confused ad shook her head. Eagle too frowned.

"No… I do not think she is from Cephiro… she is inside a room, the room like the crown room… she is at the center of flowing water. Praying… she keeps on muttering Eagle's name. Her hair is black… long black hair. She is wearing a white gown. I saw her face it was so sad… her blue eyes bear pain and sadness. She's crying while saying Eagle's name"

"Atasha" both Lantis and Eagle muttered at the same time, their eyes wide.

"Who is Atasha?" clef asked.

"My childhood friend… she's at Autozam… I left her there to guide the people." Eagle answered.

"Then how did her will reached Cephiro?" Clef asked.

I can answer that…

"Who was that!" the three exclaimed.

It is I… Hikaru

"Rayearth?"

Yes

"Explain to us the situation Rune-God of Fire…" Clef said.

Hikaru's heart belongs to Lantis that is why her will of resurrecting Eagle failed, Hikaru's heart is screaming for help and I as the rune-god of fire searched the heavens for a will stronger than of Hikaru's until I heard a voice… a female voice. That is when I saw this girl… kneeling in a room muttering Eagle Vision's name crying. She is not near Cephiro, I know but her heart is in Cephiro. She traded her life for Eagle's revival.

"NO!" Eagle screamed, his body trembling.

Worry not warrior… I do not kill a heart but I bring it back… I was greatly touched by her sacrifice knowing that you, the man she love the most was not anywhere near her, she still keep on loving and praying for your safety. I granted her prayer.

Eagle collapsed, Lantis and Hikaru beside him at an instant.

"Thank you…" Eagle answered weakly.

"Eagle" Hikaru and Lantis muttered.

The voice faded.

"Thank you…" Eagle said tears in his eyes; he clasped Hikaru's hand, which is holding him. "Thank you… Hikaru… I almost had forgotten about Atasha's heart… I was selfish… Thank you… I don't know if I can live with out her…"

"It is time to go home Eagle… She's waiting for you…" Lantis said.

"Hai…" he stood up. "But not until you two are married." He said and smiled. Both knights blushed, clef laughed.

After Hikaru and Lantis's wedding, Eagle prepared NSX and headed home. As a present, Eagle invited the Newly Weds to stay in Autozam and spend their time there at the same time meet Atasha.

"I am sure Atasha would be really happy to see her Lantis-kun again…" Eagle said munching Geo's sweets.

"But not as happy to see her beloved commander back in action." Lantis said.

"Yeah… I'll probably be hit for not communicating… hell… I know Atasha's temper…"

"You bet!" Geo answered.

Hikaru laughed. "She doesn't seem to be a violent person… in fact she seems to be very loveable."

Lantis, Eagle, Geo, and even Zazu's face faulted.

"You don't know what you're saying…," they said in chorus.

Hikaru laughed.

After a while of traveling through space, they reached Autozam.

In Autozam's palace.

"Captain… something's approaching…"

"Put it on the screen…"

"Hai"

"Captain! It is the NSX!"

"Commander Eagle in the line."

"Minna…" Eagle said with a smile.

"Eagle-sama…"

"How are you Captain?"

"Fine… Everything is fine, thanks to Cephiro's help… God… you are back… I am so glad…"

"See you…" the line went out.

"Naomi! Inform Atasha-hime about Eagle-sama's arrival… Haiyaku!"

"Hai! Captain!"

Naomi ran.

She reached Atasha's room. She entered with out knocking.

"Atasha-hime!"

Atasha and Aki gasped hearing Naomi's scream. Atasha is wearing her sleeping white gown and her hair is out of its braid, brushed by Aki.

"Onee-san, Doushite?"

"Atasha-hime… your prayers are answered! Eagle-sama's back!"

Atasha's eyes widen. "Eagle…"

Naomi hugged Atasha. "My princess… at last! He is back… Eagle-sama is back…"

Atasha's tears flooded and push Naomi aside and ran.

"Atasha-hime!" Aki called.

"Let her… she love Eagle so much… I am worried I'll never see her smile… but now, I can see her smile again."

Aki nodded and pouted. "At least she could have changed into a MORE PROPER dress… you see… she's wearing her sleeping gown."

"Oh my…" Naomi said and laughed.

Atasha ran along the hallways of the palace. Her eagle is back and it's for real, she thought her dream was real that he died and took her heart with him… she'll definitely die. Tears flowing as she ran, her heart thumping wildly.

NSX landed and the cabin opened, Eagle, Geo and Zazu walked out. Crews and Soldiers bowing at them, greeting them and welcoming them back. Eagle smiled and greeted back, Eagle introduced Hikaru, as Cephiro's pillar and her husband whom everyone knows Lantis.

They reached the throne room.

"I wonder what Atasha-hime would say seeing us…" Zazu said.

"Probably a 'I Hate All of you! Why didn't you keep me informed!'" a voice said behind them.

Zazu froze, Geo almost slip his candy box, Eagle smiled.

"Did she answer you question Zazu?" Eagle asked.

Atasha walked towards them. Traces of tears gone. Her eyes were angry. Her eyes narrowed.

"Atasha-hime… I-" Zazu was about to explain.

"Well… hime-sama… it's---" Geo was lost of words.

Before the two could explain, Atasha launched at them and seized them with hug.

"Oh my god… I cannot believe… you are back… I missed you two so much…"

"Eh!"

Eagle smiled and looked at Atasha with tender eyes.

Atasha let go of the two and walk towards Eagle.

Eagle stared at her with caring eyes. Atasha reached out to touché Eagle's face. Then a loud smack heard, Geo and Zazu gasped.

"Atasha-hime!"

"I Hate YOU! I hate you! I hate you!" she said as tears flowed in her eyes as she beat Eagle's chest.

Eagle let her; he looked at her still with those caring eyes.

"Why only now… I was so worried… I kept on praying for your return… I pleaded all the gods for your safety… I was so scared! Why eagle! I waited patiently, but… no word… no news… Do you hate me that much to… let me worry this much!" she said finally giving up and falling, Eagle's arms catching her.

"Atasha"

"Why… Why only now… I am so scared… you would not come back… I am so scared…"

Eagle cupped her cheeks.

"Didn't I promise you…? I will be back… you will just have to wait…"

She hugged Eagle. "I was scared I felt you leave… gone… I cried so hard…prayed so hard… tell me this is no dream…"

"This is not a dream… I am here… with you… in your arms… and you are in mine." He said hugging her.

Atasha cried and pulled him closer, Eagle pulled out and wipes her tears.

"Do you know that…? I really hate it when you cry… and that you'll be a great wife someday…?"

"As much as I hate you for leaving me…Why is that… I a great wife?" she asked hiccupping and blushing at the same time.

"Because… you make a perfect wife… like what I asked you… that you should wait for me just as a wife awaits for her husbands return… you have a perfect wife's quality… patient, loving, carefree, caring, kind, and most of all… you love me…"

Atasha gasped. "How--"

"Your love, your will, and your heart brought me back…I almost forgot about you, my promise, I was selfish… until they told me of your will, your heart… your love… that is when I realized… I am so Damned… I forgot the woman who will sacrifice everything even her life for my safety. I am so sorry"

"Who--? How--?"

"Shhh… I case you do not realize… I love you too…" Eagle said, smiled, and closes the gap between them making her gasp, he take advantage and deepens their kiss, and Atasha pulled him closer and kiss back.

Geo and Zazu shook heir heads. These two are so sweet… geo faked a cough.

"Eherm… if you two don't notice, we're still around, and a kid is watching."

"Yeah right! Hey! I am no kid!" Zazu said Geo smirked.

Atasha and Eagle let go of each other, Atasha blushed, Eagle smiled.

"Gomen…" Eagle said.

"I have a surprise for you and I am sure you'll love it…"

"Oh? That is?" Atasha faced him.

"Turn around and see for yourself."

She turns around and her eyes grew as she watches Lantis walk inside the throne room hand in hand with Hikaru.

"Atasha" Lantis called.

"Lantis-kun! Oh my!" Atasha gasped and ran towards him. Touching his face and noticing Hikaru beside him, their hands intertwined with both hand have ring.

"What's the meaning of this Lantis-kun? Don't tell me you're married."

"I am… Atasha… this is my wife Hikaru Shidou-Sol and Hikaru this is A--"

"Atasha Cell! I am so glad to meet you! I haven't thought that Lantis is the romantic type… though… looks could be deceiving!" Atasha laughed. Hikaru laughed with her.

The group chatted until Eagle noticed Atasha yawning.

"Minna, let's just finish this talk some other time… let's rest…"

"Demo---" Atasha reason out.

"Koi… we all need rest… besides you look like you're going to collapse from tiredness…"

"I am not! I am not yet sleeping…"

"Is that why you barge in here wearing only your sleeping gown…"

"EH!"

Series of laughs.

Atasha blushed. "Oh! I haven't noticed."

"We have plenty of time to talk… for now… let's retire…"

"Alright…"

Eagle walks Atasha to her room.

"There you go my princess… sleep well."

"Hai…" she turns around and captured by Eagle's hand.

"Huh?" she looked at Eagle.

"Did you forget something?" he asked smiling.

"Oh!" she said and kissed his cheeks.

She was about to close the door when Eagle pushed her inside and kiss her feverishly. Eagle shut the door making sure it's locked.

* * *

AN:

How's that people...? Hope you like it... For all NARUTO readers/watchers please read my other fic. "Konohagure's Pride and Honor".


End file.
